This invention relates to an automatic coffee making device which employs the use of hot water before contacting the coffee. There are a number of coffee makers of this type on the market but each of such devices has a number of defects or faults that cause the user inconvenience and difficulty during use of the device. For example, when the water begins to boil the pressure of the steam between the cover at the top and the walls of the water reservoir causes water or steam to leak down the outside of the coffee maker which may contact the electric wires so that a "short" may occur, the metal may rust and cause other difficulties and inconvenience. Also, the outlet at the base of the water reservoir permits the hot water to shoot directly down into the basket containing the coffee causing splashing of the hot water. The wall of the paper filter within the basket beneath the water reservoir often collapse so that the hot water passes between the paper filter and the basket and not directly onto the coffee grind. The silk screen at the base of the basket is permanently attached to the basket and is difficult to clean. The screen is often accidently punctured and since it is attached to the entire basket, a new basket must be purchased and replaced at an added cost and the inconvenience of obtaining a new basket. The water spreader which is attached to the basket is difficult for the user to remove as presently constructed and has other defects which require improvement. The warming unit at the base of the coffee maker also requires improvement since it permits water to leak through the base and reach the surface upon which the carafe rests.
I have, therefore, made a number of improvements to cure the defects and faults above mentioned which inconvenience the user making coffee with such coffee devices on the market at the present time so that such difficulties, among others, are eliminated and the making of coffee with my improved coffee maker becomes easy and a pleasure for the user.
The above and other objects of the invention will become more apparent when considered in view of the following specification and drawings.